U n s p o k e n
by NocturneShadow
Summary: SPOILER! A stolen moment between Marielle and Connor. She wanted to sleep but what if she only has scary nightmares of demons and hell? Inspired by the novel "Vampire mine" by Kerrelyn Sparks. Marielle x Connor. One Shot


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, Kerrelyn Sparks does.

**Author: **Nocturne Shadow

**Summary: **SPOILER! A stolen moment between Marielle and Connor. She wanted to sleep but what if she only has scary nightmares of demons and hell? Inspired by the novel "Vampire mine" by Kerrelyn Sparks. Marielle x Connor. One Shot

**Response to review(s): **It will be done at the end of this one shot as and when you'll send them.

* * *

U n s p o k e n

Since the episode of pink fingernails, Connor was angry. It wasn't because of what Brynley did but the lies she wanted Marielle to say. The poor angel didn't know what to do to be forgiven. She tried to tease him. In vain. He remained impassive all the time. What else could she do? She had no idea. She felt like she annoyed him. Human world were so much complicated of what she thought at first.

After a difficult training, it has been time to go to bed. As a matter of fact, she didn't want to sleep at all. She hadn't talk about it to anyone, even to Connor, but when she closed her eyes at night, she felt so vulnerable. Darkness surrounded her with visions of horror. She dreamed of demons who wanted to take her far away to hell. Then she woke up alone, trembling of fear under her sheets. What if she had premonitions?

She undressed herself. The shower she had taken few minutes ago didn't comfort her. She sighed. Maybe a prayer would do? She kneeled on the floor. _Glory to God in the Highest_, she called out mentally. Silence. Why did she have no answer when she desperately needed one? She put white underwear before to slip into bed. With her right hand, she turned off the light, hoping her sleep will be better this time.

XOXOXOX

Connor was taking a shower. The water was cold but it didn't bother him. Actually, it helped him to see clearly into his mind. He was still upset 'cause of Marielle, but he has to recognize she had improved herself tonight. She'll soon be ready for the real battle. After this task, he will help her to find a way back to her beloved heaven. He promised her even if this would break him… again. Holy shit. Didn't he suffer enough already? Marielle had opened a new wound into his heart, a wound he didn't ask for. He tried to hide it but it was hard when she was near.

He had to talk to her… but to say what? She was an angel, he knew exactly where she belongs. Damn her. Damn him. His soul was damned to hell but not her's. She was pure. Innocent. _So sexy. _He slapped himself mentally. He was incurably stupid.

He had an hour before the sun rise over the cabin. He stared at her door. Did he just hear her crying? _Darafer_. No, not here. It couldn't be. His pale iris turned into an intense red. He reached the sword he had left in the kitchen and silently walked on tiptoe. There was no sound except the ones Marielle was making. He took the handle in his free hand to open the door, ready for the battle.

XOXOXOX

It was dark. She felt a presence near to her and unfortunately, it wasn't a good one. She tried to move but she wasn't able to. What was happening? Her heart missed a beating in her chest. She opened her mouth to call Connor. No sound. No scream. She got into a panic. Who was there?

"Didn't I tell you to come along with me without making a fuss?"

She saw green emerald eyes lighting up into dark. There was no longer any doubt about the identity of the intruder. _Darafer! _How did he manage to come in the room without warning Connor? It was inconceivable.

"There's no such word as can't." He told her as he was able to read her thoughts.

He smirked.

"Now we are alone, we can have a good time together. What do you think?"

She was afraid to understand the meaning of his last words. The girls talked with her about a few things… like a blow job. She didn't know exactly what it was but she knew it was sexual. Her heart was beating wildly. Connor was the only one she allowed to touch her. She blushed. It was not the time to think about this!

Darafer took the sheet that covered her and let it fall onto the floor. She shivered as she felt his glaze on her. She was only wearing underwear. He licked his lower lip, enjoying the view, before to lean over her.

"Tonight I'll make you mine." He whispered into her left ear.

Oh no! Please God save her! She tried to concentrate herself to filter through Connor's mind. He was her only hope. She closed her eyes a few seconds to help her focusing on Connor. The demon would surely take advantage of her while she was doing telepathy but she had to take a chance.

_Connor… Connor! _She opened her eyes and mouth in shock. Darafer had bitten one of her had removed her bra while her she wasn't paying attention. With his left hand he caressed her other breast. She bit her lower lip. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her opening her mouth to moan. She was on the verge of tears but didn't want to show it to him. A demon didn't deserve them.

"Don't want to submit? Fine. I love that."

He gazed at her. He had that evil smirk upon his lips. Without saying anything, he snapped his fingers. Marielle looked confused a moment as she realized that she was able to talk again. Was she able to move too? She breathed in deeply.

- CONN...

She was interrupted by the kiss of the demon. She tried to push him aside. In vain. He took her wrists and placed them over her head, holding them with one hand. She could feel his tongue licking her lips to find a way to go through her mouth. No way she'll let him in.

Darafer suddenly froze. He groaned, glaring at the door. She asked herself why he did stop, not that she wanted him to kiss her again but because she didn't understand the way he had reacted.

"Someone is coming to rescue you." He simply said.

Connor! Connor was here!

Darafer disappeared in a cloud of smoke as she heard the creaking of the door. She blinked a few times just to make sure she hadn't dream of this last sound. The door opened. She sat under her sheets. A masculine silhouette appeared in the half-open door. It was Connor's. He looked worried.

- Are ye…

She shook her head. Her tears were now free to roll down her cheeks. Her savior has finally come. Of course, it wasn't a saint or an angel but it didn't matter. He was the only one who heard her prayers. She let her sheets fallen on the floor and slipped into his arms.

"…alright?"

She was shaking. He tenderly caressed her hair. He couldn't find the good words to comfort her, lost in thought as he was. He could feel the pressure of her soft naked breast against his torso.

- Don't leave me alone… please.

Why? What happened?

- Shhh lass… never.

He placed one arm under her knees and held her back with his free hand. She rested her head in the hollow of his neck. He gently put her on the mattress. He covered her with sheets and laid down by her side.

He didn't want to rush things so he let her talk first.

- He… I couldn't move… His dirty paws on me and…

No need to ask who, he knew already. His senses hadn't mislead himself. He felt his anger spread into his whole body, from his fingers to his cheeks.

Marielle calmed down under his caresses. After a few minutes, she could do complete sentences without sobbing.

"Where did he touch ye?"

He was afraid to ask but he had to.

"I… Why do you ask?"

She blushed.

"Answer me."

"Here…" She said, pointing her breasts. "…but I don't know what… Ahhh… !"

He had pinched her nipples. She moaned in a low voice as she closed her eyes, thrilling of pleasure under his fingers. He kissed her several times, drawing a line from her neck to her ear. Then, he nibbled her ear lobe.

- Connor…

- Hmmm…?

- Thank you.

He opened his mouth but he retracted himself at the last moment. _I love you_ he had wanted to say but he didn't find the courage to go forward. These words were so meaningless to express what he truly feels. But he couldn't let her know because one day, he will lose her forever. He preferred to suffer in silence… as always. He didn't want to have an influence on her. She couldn't stay with him; he knew that from the beginning.

She felt asleep in his arms. He gently caressed her a few minutes before the sun rises. When the sky became flushed, he retired from her bedroom. He left her alone as he left his only desire unspoken.

_I love you_

Nocturne Shadow

* * *

Response to review(s):


End file.
